


神岩 魅魔pro4

by mini_ayi



Category: Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_ayi/pseuds/mini_ayi





	神岩 魅魔pro4

神宫寺刚一打开房门就看到自家小魅魔正在把跳蛋往红红的小穴里塞的画面，尾巴尖上的粉色小爱心有些羞涩的想挪过去挡住穴口。松松垮垮的衣服胸口大敞，带子随意系在腰间，短短的浴衣下摆勉强遮住小屁股，跪趴在榻榻米上，臀部高高翘起，像极了泛着水光的蜜桃，穴口不断溢出的透明爱液淅淅沥沥的流下，甚至把尾巴尖都沾得亮晶晶，一看到神宫寺回来，就立刻软软的挪过去准备撒娇  
神宫寺满头黑线，虽然知道魅魔性欲旺盛，可无法想象居然旺盛到这种程度，自己只是去温泉酒店前台要了一些驱蚊的线香，回来居然已经是这种画面了！而且这个人居然随身携带着这些小玩具吗？！  
也许看出来气氛有些不对，岩桥可怜兮兮的用狗狗眼看着神宫寺  
“jin…身体实在受不了，变得好想要好想要...就擅自把它塞进去了……”  
“我不在的时候，玄树也经常这样偷偷玩自己的吧，动作这么熟练，对你来说我和这些东西有区别吗？？？！”  
把手里的线香丢到一边，一把抢夺过岩桥手里的跳蛋遥控器档位开至最大，岩桥的身子立刻软下去，难耐的扭动，露出的乳尖被粗糙的榻榻米蹭的红肿  
“不可以这么激烈....jin...唔阿....跳蛋调小一点....呜呜呜.....小穴要被弄坏了……”  
岩桥摇着头，眼里噙满泪水不断呻吟着求饶  
“就算是求饶也舍不得关掉？看起来玄树真的很喜欢这个小东西啊！那我帮帮你好了！”  
神宫寺黑着脸，将地上的人捉进怀里保持屁股撅起来的姿势，不由分说插进两根手指，在穴内翻搅，把跳蛋推向更深。  
随着手指的大力操干，高速震动的小东西碾压着穴内每一寸让人兴奋的地方，岩桥的呻吟从未间断，哭喊着说出神宫寺从未听过的淫词浪语  
啪——啪——  
两声清脆的声音在房间里尤其刺耳，神宫寺抬手就打在岩桥粉嘟嘟的小屁股上，留下两块红色的痕迹  
“叫的这么浪，真想让我把你发情的魅态录下来吗？忍住不许叫！”  
屁股上传来火辣辣的痛楚，岩桥知道神宫寺真的生气了，拼命捂住嘴巴不敢再发出声音，眼泪大颗大颗往下掉，可体内的快感就像潮水一样快把人淹没，神宫寺的手指似乎知道怎样才能让岩桥快乐，几次大力操动后，透明的爱液如同失禁一样从穴口一股股喷出……  
岩桥躺在被自己体液浸湿的榻榻米上，身体因为高潮不断颤抖着，浴衣半挂在手肘还被自己射出的精液弄的乱七八糟，哭花的小脸粘着眼泪，看起来既动人又可怜  
神宫寺并不打算这样轻易放过魅魔，舔了舔手指上刚刚沾到的透明液体，把岩桥压在身下，高高抬起白净的双腿搭在肩膀上，扶着性器狠狠操入那个不知餍足的小洞  
“唔....不行....跳蛋还在里面……顶到肚子了....”岩桥声音沙哑，看到刚刚发泄过的分身因为刺激，颤颤巍巍的站了起来，又委屈的开始哭  
“只有我知道玄树这张看起来脆弱的小嘴巴有多能吃，不是喜欢小玩具吗？自己一个人玩也太狡猾了吧！”  
两手卡在岩桥纤细的腰肢上，不断大力抽插运动着，顶到深处时高度震动的跳蛋碰到自己性器敏感的顶端，也产生了和平时不一样的快感，甬道紧致湿滑，紧紧吸附住神宫寺的火热  
岩桥被操的脚尖绷直，好像随时都会再次泄身，这个姿势快把他的腰折断了，实在受不了小猫似的挠了挠神宫寺的手臂示弱  
“小玩具会像这样操你吗？！”  
恶狠狠的操干，岩桥的眼神开始有些涣散，穴道被火热的性器与玩具摩擦碾压着，到了从未有过的深度，没几下就又喷射出来  
高潮中的穴道无规则的强烈收缩，火热的分身和那个小玩具此刻被挤在这个狭小的空间，神宫寺再也忍不住，全数释放在了岩桥甬道深处  
把跳蛋的电源关掉，神宫寺缓缓抽出性器。小玩具混合着爱液与精液从穴口滑出，魅魔的翅膀和尾巴慢慢褪去，缩成一团  
神宫寺突然有些心疼岩桥，把躺着的恋人紧紧抱在怀里亲吻着安抚  
岩桥的笑容突然变得明朗  
“今天也被jin中出了呢！”


End file.
